


Shoot first ask questions later

by xfmoon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Icer, LMD, The Framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: A little Jemma tag to 4x21 The Return.





	Shoot first ask questions later

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A very little Jemma tag to the episode.  
>  **Spoilers:** for 4x21 The Return.   
> **Disclaimer:** Still wish I owned an icer at times, unfortunately I don't. I also don't own the rights to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

_*BANG*_ Aida was down.

Jemma kept a cool head as Fitz turned around and uttered her name; "Jemma!?" The word, her name, a mixture of surprise and fear, and did she detect a hint of joy?

The sound had barely left his mouth before she pulled the trigger. No hesitation. She had kept both eyes open and exhaled when she pulled the trigger, just like May had thought her. Remembering she was not a helpless victim anymore, she could protect herself and did what had to be done.

_*BANG*_

She saw him go down. And felt horror over the fact that she'd just shot him, even if it were only with an icer. But she was scared of what he might do, how he'd react, and who he was now. But at the same time she felt relief. Relief over the fact that she had him back, relatively unharmed. There was no way of predicting what would have happened if she hadn't done what she'd just did... Shot the man she loved.

The last few times she had been this close to him had not exactly gone very well. His LMD had hurt her, his Framework self had killed others and then tried to kill her. She couldn't take the chance that part of that persona still lingered in him. Better have him in a controlled environment. So she could safely assess him in a more scientific manner.

Someone appearing out of thin air, as they had just done, wet and confused, and in Aida's case way too happy, was enough to startle anyone, but if Simmons had learned anything, it was to be prepared, vulnerability didn't help anything.

After the deed was done a heap of body parts were piled up before her eyes; Mack, Aida, and Fitz all lay unconscious and wet spread out on the floor of the zephyr. They needed to hookup Mack properly and secure the other two before they woke up, the others would be returning with May and Coulson any minute. She let Piper and the others deal with the bodies on the floor while she prepared the room. She needed time and whatever space she could get on this tiny aircraft. The others might be a bit shocked that she had been capable of icing Fitz, but rationally it was the best choice in the situation, and right now she couldn't afford to be irrational, even when it came to Fitz. This had to be done right.

What was left now was to wait and see...

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I saw a gif of this scene, and it made me think of the time May gave Jemma pointers on how to use a gun. And so this itsy-bitsy thing grew from that.


End file.
